marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulks Vol 1 616
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = She-Hulk: Judge of Character | Writer2_1 = Tim Seeley | Penciler2_1 = Al Rio | Inker2_1 = Al Rio | Colourist2_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = Banner reflects on a previous adventure with She-Hulk. One day, as Hulks, they come upon a militia assaulting Armadillo. While the Hulk goes head-to-head with him, She-Hulk goes into town to investigate. She learns from one man that he heard of the Vill-Kill Korps, who pay for the location of superhumans and jumped at the offer. She-Hulk goes out onto the field to diffuse the situation. She tells Armadillo that though he's a wanted felon and attempted reformee, he should stay in the village and help out; in return, she may one day represent him in court. She then turns to the Vill-Kill Korps, telling them to leave. At the end of the flashback, Banner wonders about how observant his cousin is, looking at all parts of the picture, even as he is observing her and A-Bomb playing a prank on Korg. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Doom Stomp (Sergeant Archibald) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** | Solicit = From the day the HULK was born in nuclear fire, he's always insisted he just wants to be left alone. But for the past three years, Bruce Banner has taken the opposite path, forging deep new bonds and building a super-powered family of Incredible Hulks. Now the abiding wisdom or terrible folly of that course of action will be revealed as the Green Goliath leads the Incredible Hulks in the final battle to stop his insane son HIRO-KALA from destroying two planets. Today the DARK SON saga comes to a shocking conclusion -- and a Hulk will fall! PLUS: All-new backup stories featuring the Hulk’s gamma-powered allies! | Notes = Continuity Notes Dark Son: * The Hulk mentions how Skaar failed to kill him in the past. That happened in . S.M.A.S.H. Files: * Banner mentions some facts about his cousin the She-Hulk: ** That she got her powers from a blood transfusion, as seen in . ** She became a member of the Avengers in , she has been recurring member over the years. ** And a member of the Fantastic Four in she left after . * She-Hulk recounts how Armadillo broke out of the Raft not long prior to this story. That happened in . He had since briefly reformed as seen in , but had since returned to a life of crime. * When Armadillo curls up and rolls at the Hulk he calls this move the "Roadkill Slammer". He came up with this name during his short-lived career as a pro-wrestler in the Ultimate Fighting League in . Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17057 }}